Christmas Break
by Adventurer411
Summary: Aelita knew she'd have a lot of fun at Jeremy's for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Not alone

**Christmas ****Break**

**Chapter 1: Not Alone**

The gang stood by the road. Everyone was leaving for Christmas break, and Odd and Ulrich had already left. There was now just Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. They waved goodbye to Yumi as she headed home.

Jeremy's car pulled up. "Well I guess you're going," said Aelita somewhat sadly. She had told the others she would be fine celebrating Christmas here, at school, all alone. But Jeremy knew her better than that. He knew she was sad stay there by herself. So he did something. "Mind telling me why you're grinning like a fool?" Aelita asked. "Because you won't be here all alone. You'd better get your bags!"

Comprehension dawned on her. "You mean it? I'm staying with you?" she asked incrediously. "Yep!" said Jeremy. "I wouldn't want to be a bother. I mean, you should spend the holiday with your family," she said. "Aelita! Having my best friend over for Christmas break isn't a bother! It was my parents who insisted anyway!" he said happily.

"This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" she gave him a hug and put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. This made him very red. Jeremy's parents, who had gotten out of the car, saw the whole exchange. "You two are _so_ cute together!" Beamed Jeremy's mom.

Aelita froze in midkiss. Her eyes flew open and she blushed very deeply. "Um. Thank you for having me over," she said pulling away from Jeremy. "No problem miss Stones," said Jeremy's father. "We couldn't possibly pass up this opportunity. Jeremy has told us so much about you! He talks about you all the time!" With each thing his father said Jeremy's blush grew deeper and he got more and more embarrassed.

His father leaned in real close. "I even get the idea he likes you," he said, nudging Aelita. This made her turn bright red. "Dear!" said Jeremy's mother. "You're embarrassing them!" "Am I? Sorry bout that kidos!" he said. "Um… I'll go help Aelita get her bags!" said Jeremy hastily. "Yeah thanks Jeremy!" Aelita replied in an equally hasty tone. Cheeks still red; they turned tail and ran toward Aelita's dorm. When they got there, Jeremy said, "Sorry about that. They're nice, but my parents can be a bit loony sometimes."

Aelita giggled. "I like your parents." She stuffed some clothes in her bag, then exclaimed, "Ok! Let's go!" "Wait!" said Jeremy. He walked up to her bed, which was against the wall, but had just enough room for someone to stick their hands between it. Something caught his eye. He reached deep down. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for. He pulled the doll from between the bed and the wall. "Don't you want to bring Mr. Puck?" He asked. "Mr. Puck!" She cried as she gently took the doll from him. "I've been looking for him!" She squeezed it. "Oh thank you Jeremy!" She kissed him on the cheek. "It was nothing…" He muttered, turning red.

He took her bag and she took Mr. Puck and his hand and walked back to the car with him. _Stop blushing stop blushing stop blushing _he told himself. If his parents saw him holding hands with Aelita and his cheeks were red, they would never let him hear the end of it. They walked up to the car, and Jeremy had stopped blushing. (Hopefully, he thought)

He put Aelita's bag in the trunk and she held on to Mr. Puck.

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Mr. Belpois, starting the car. "Would you like the truth?" Aelita asked. "Why of course," he said. "Ok. I was trapped inside a virtual world on a supercomputer with no memory of who I was or how I got there. Jeremy powered up the computer and materialized me here on earth. Later on I recovered my memory and Jeremy and I have been good friends ever since. Now we fight an evil supercalculater called Xana and his monsters on the virtual world and use a program to return to the past so no one remembers the attacks he launched."

Jeremy's parents laughed. "What a creative sense off humor! Now how did you two really meet?" Asked Mrs. Belpois. Jeremy and Aelita grinned at each other. That _was _how they had met. "Well you see," said Aelita. "Jeremy and Odd are friends, and Odd is my cousin. When he introduced me to his friends, I met Jeremy." "Very nice," said Ms. Belpois. Jeremy slid out his laptop. "As long as we're here, I might as well do some work." "I'll help you," Aelita said.

For 17 minutes they worked until Jeremy asked Aelita a question. She didn't respond, and he discovered she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He blushed and hoped his parents didn't see. A few minutes later his eyelids started drooping. _I can't be sleepy yet! I've stayed up whole nights working and I can't stay up for a measly 45-minute car trip home? _He thought. A few minutes later he was asleep and leaning on Aelita's head. "We're home!" sang Jeremy's mother cheerfully as they pulled into the garage. She looked back and saw they were asleep. _That's so cute! _ She thought as she snapped a picture of them with a digital camera.

She walked around to the back and opened one of the doors. She closed Jeremy's laptop and gently set it aside. Then she tapped them softly on the shoulders. "We're here," she said as they stirred. They stretched and yawned. "You two are so cute. Look at this picture," she said showing them the digital camera.

They looked at the picture and immediately turned a bright fire-truck-red. The picture showed Aelita snuggling by Jeremy with her hand on his arm and the other one tightly holding Mr. Puck, and Jeremy's head leaning on Aelita's. "You two would make a cute couple," said Mrs. Belpois. They turned a deeper shade. "Umm… I'll go get Aelita's bags," said Jeremy, all of a sudden finding his shoes extremely interesting. "Uh… Thanks," she said, finding her shoes interesting for the same reason as Jeremy. She walked in with him, both red in the face and avoiding eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Serious Talk, Some Kissing and Blushing, and an Interesting Contest**

Jeremy led her to his room and put her bag on his bed. Aelita looked around the room. It had posters of numerous equations and of Albert Einstein. There were books and papers on his desk and his room was painted a light blue like his eyes. She giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Jeremy. "Your room," said Aelita, "It's so… so… it's so you!" Jeremy grinned. "I'm glad you like it. After you unpack I'll give you a tour of the house," he said. "Unpacking can wait till later," said Aelita playfully. "Why don't we do the tour right now?" "Ok!" said Jeremy happily.

He led her to a door next to his. "This is my parents' bedroom," he said, opening the door. It was simple, with one large queen sized bed and a TV in front of it. "This is the living room," he said. It had one large comfy looking sofa and two small chairs beside it. There was a TV, and a shelf above with some family pictures. One showed Jeremy as a six year-old, solving a complicated multiplication and division problem. Another showed him as three and already typing on the computer. And still another showed him as one, his parents holding him as a baby. He had that one strand of hair that was always in his face, and he was already wearing glasses.

"Aww! You look _soo _cute," said Aelita. Jeremy blushed. "You do too," he instantly replied before he knew what he was saying. _OH MY GOSH! _he thought horrified. _Did I just call Aelita __CUTE?_ Aelita turned bright red. "J-Jeremy I-I meant the pictures." stuttered Aelita. "I-I-I…" stammered Jeremy, frozen on the spot. He felt like an idiot. He'd just told the girl he liked that she was cute, but she had meant the pictures when she'd called him cute. "J-just forget it, ok?" he said, shoving his hands in his pocket and again finding something interesting about his shoes.

"Jeremy," said Aelita softly. "When I said that y-you were c-cute, I-I um… didn't j-just mean in the uh… the p-pictures," she admitted, blushing furiously and staring at the ground, unable to meet his equally embarrassed gaze. "Y-you d-did?" stuttered Jeremy, blushing furiously along with Aelita. "Y-y-ye-yes." She said, using all of her courage on that one word.

"And," she said boldly continuing. "I-I th-thought wh-what you s-said was k-kind of…. sweet." At that moment Jeremy's mother walked through the living room with a basket of laundry.

She saw the kids blushing and looking away from each other. She just passed them and muttered to herself, "What a funny way that kids these days show their love for each other! Back in my day people just asked each other out on dates and that was that. Much more simple." Although she didn't mean it, unfortunately Jeremy and Aelita heard it. That just made them all the more embarrassed. They stood there for a while until Aelita suddenly got an unexpected burst of courage. "I-I think you're really cute," she said kissing him on the lips. Jeremy's eyes widened and he froze. "Jeremy," she said. "You can't keep freezing every time I kiss you." She suddenly found a whole hidden reserve of courage and put her hands on either side of his head, bringing him closer and kissing him on the lips.

She held it for a full 15 seconds and pulled away to find Mr. and Mrs. Belpois watching them. "I'm-I'm sorry!" she stammered. "I- I can explain-," Mrs. Belpois cut her off. "It's ok. We have been waiting for our son to get a girl, and now he has a nice, intelligent, pretty one. That's what he told us about you anyway."

Aelita blushed modestly. "Gah!" said Jeremy, hiding his deep red face with his hands. "Anyway," grinned Mr. Belpois, "We came to tell you that lunch is almost ready." "Thank you, we'll be there in a minute," Aelita said. They smiled and walked away. She took Jeremy's hand and gazed into the endless depths of his amazing blue eyes.

"Did you really say those things about me?" she asked. She could already feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter and no doubt Jeremy's were too. "I-I…. I did," he stuttered, using all his strength to meet her gaze. "Did you mean them?" "Every w-word," he stammered back. He hated when he stammered but it was a miracle he could still talk considering what Aelita had said to him. That thought gave him an immense surge of courage and he gave Aelita a quick peck on the lips. Before the little courage drained away, he said, "I've always thought you were cute and want to be with you more." He gave her a long hug then stepped back and kissed her.

_Stop blushing like a fool! _He told himself angrily. _At least Aelita's blushing too. _Aelita gave him a warm hug. "Can we continue the tour?" she asked. "Of course," he replied. "This is the kitchen," Jeremy said. "And this is where we'll put the Christmas tree," he said pointing to an empty corner in the living room. "Well, that's it," he said.

"Jeremy," said Aelita fidgeting, "There's one room you forgot to show me that I'd like to see." "Oh really? And what might that be?" he asked.

Aelita's cheeks reddened as squirmed and crossed her legs a little. "The bathroom," she said. Jeremy blushed as he caught her meaning. "Right, sorry," he said bringing her to a door opposite of his room. "Here you go," he said, opening the door. "Thank you," she said, hurrying inside and closing the door behind her. Jeremy headed to the kitchen, where his mother was serving the spaghetti.

"Where's your friend, Aelita?" she asked. "She's uh, in the bathroom," said Jeremy, turning slightly pink. "Oh ok," she replied. In the bathroom, as Aelita washed her hands, she was thinking about Jeremy. _He called me cute, _she thought and blushed at the memory. _I called him cute too. I can't believe I actually told him that! _She looked in the mirror at herself. Her cheeks were red and her hair was messy, as usual. _You've got to stop blushing!_ She told herself. _Jeremy's parents will think you like him. _"But you do like him," said the Aelita in the mirror. "You know you love him, why don't you just admit it?" taunted mirror-Aelita.

"I do not!" protested real Aelita, reddening further. "Yeah you do!" said mirror-Aelita, smirking. "Why don't you just say you love him?" "Because I don't!" yelled real Aelita. Back in the kitchen Jeremy heard some yelling in the bathroom. "I'm going to go check on her," he said, excusing himself from the table.

Back in the bathroom, mirror-Aelita was teasing real Aelita. "You love him! You love him! You love him!" she sang. "SO MAYBE I LIKE JEREMY A LITTLE, SO WHAT?" yelled Aelita loud enough for Jeremy to hear. He knocked. "I heard some yelling, you ok in there Aelita?" Her cheeks grew hot. "Yeah fine!" she called. "She loves you!" called mirror-Aelita. Real Aelita gave her a glare. She winked and made some mock kissing noises before fading into her reflection. Aelita opened the door, knowing fully well that her cheeks were still red and Jeremy had heard her even though he pretended not to. Both Jeremy and Aelita's cheeks were red. "Ready for lunch?" he asked. "Yeah, let's go," she replied, turning a deeper shade and avoiding his eyes.

Jeremy's parents saw them come in with red cheeks. They raised their eyebrows but didn't inquire. Aelita took a seat between Jeremy and his mom. "What would you like to drink, Aelita?" asked Mrs. Belpois. "Water is fine, thank you," she replied. She fixed tea for herself and Mr. Belpois, and water for Jeremy and Aelita. She took a bite of he spaghetti and exclaimed, "Wow! This is delicious." "Why thank you, I made it myself just now," Jeremy's mother replied.

"So, Aelita, why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself?" Mr. Belpois said. "What are some of your hobbies?" "Well," said Aelita. "I like being on the computer with Jeremy, reading, and listen and mixing music as a DJ." "That sounds fun," said Mrs. Belpois. Jeremy's father leaned to him real close and said in his ear, "I can see why you like this girl. She's nice, has excellent manners, and is very pretty." He said it in a whisper, but the house was quiet and everyone was together, so everyone else at the table heard it. Aelita turned slightly pink and giggled. Jeremy's mother watched with amusement. Jeremy instantly turned red and groaned as he buried his head in his arms on the table. _It's only the first day of the break and I'm already dying of embarrassment! _He thought.

For some reason, Aelita thought this was immensely amusing. "That's my shy genius," she said affectionately. She leaned over and kissed Jeremy on the cheek. His head jerked up and he uttered a cry of surprise as he fell out of his chair, glasses falling off and hair getting ruffled. Aelita giggled again. She suddenly had a very important thought. _I like Jeremy, and who cares if his parents know?_

She stood up and walked over to where Jeremy was on the floor. She helped him up and straightened his hair, grabbing his glasses from the floor and setting them on the table. She put one hand on his back and her other hand on the back of his head. She brought him closer and gave him a kiss, feeling him go weak at the knees. Jeremy's mother snapped a picture of them with her digital camera. Aelita turned pink and gave him another kiss for good measure.

She let him go and he fell to the floor, eyes wide open and cheeks bright red. "Uh…uh I-I um… wow," he stammered, unable to think coherently. She slipped his glasses back on and kissed him on the nose. "I'm going unpack," she said, putting her empty glass and bowl in the sink. She grinned boldly and turned red, heading to Jeremy's room. _She kissed me_ Jeremy thought. _My best friend just kissed me! And I think I liked it! _In a daze, he got up and sat in his chair, picking his fork up but not eating anything. After about a minute of staring into space, he asked, "May I please be excused? I'm not really that hungry anymore." "Sure," said his mother. He dumped the rest of his food in the garbage can and put his glass and bowl in the sink.

He headed to his room and saw Aelita taking clothes out of her bag. _She's so pretty_ Jeremy sighed to himself._ Whoa! Back up! I did not just call Aelita pretty. Did I?_ "Jeremy," Aelita said. "Huh?" he said shaking his head. His cheeks reddened as he realized he was staring.

"So," she said playfully, "What do you want to do?" "I have no idea," he replied. "What about we have a water drinking contest? We've never done that before," Aelita said. "Sure, why not?" he asked. They went to the kitchen and each got 3 water bottles. Then they went back to Jeremy's room. Both Aelita and Jeremy drank 2 of their bottles. Aelita finished her third one. "Top that if you can!" she said. He drank half his bottle, then capped it. "Ok you win. I can't drink anymore." "Yes!" she said triumphantly. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm off to the bathroom," said Aelita. "Wait," said Jeremy. He stood up and pushed her on the bed. "Tickle attack!" he yelled, tickling Aelita. _Uh oh _she thought. _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to change after this?_ "Stop! Hahaha! IF YOU DON'T HA HA HA STOP YOU'LL HAVE TO HAH HA HA CHANGE YOUR SHEETS!" she warned. Jeremy turned pink as he caught her meaning, but kept tickling her anyway. After about a minute or so, Aelita suddenly turned red as she felt something warm on her legs. She and Jeremy looked down to find a wet spot growing on her dress, and spreading on to the bed. _Great,_ she thought, embarrassed.

"Sorry…" she muttered, as the wet spot grew larger. Jeremy smiled shyly. Suddenly she grabbed him and turned so he was on the bed, and yelled, "Revenge!" as she started tickling him. "Ha ha ha AELITA!" he laughed, "Ha ha-ha QUIT IT!" But of course Aelita did not stop until about 45 seconds later, when Jeremy blushed and looked down. There was a wet spot growing on his shorts that was spreading on the bed. He looked away, embarrassed, unable to meet her gaze. Aelita giggled. "Well, that was… interesting," she said grinning even though she knew she was still blushing.

"Why don't we go change?" she asked. "Uh… yeah. Right. Change," he said avoiding eye contact and still blushing madly. She got off the now soaked bed and grabbed some clothes and her shower kit.

Jeremy got off and took off his sheets, bundling them up to wash. Aelita headed to the bathroom and he headed to the laundry room. On they way he bumped into his dad. "Why do you have your sheets? And why are your shorts all wet?" he asked. Jeremy felt his cheeks grow hot. "Well we uh… had a um… water drinking um… contest… and we uh… tickled each other a little… too much…" he trailed off. Jeremy's dad laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ok sport, I catch your drift. I hope you have fun with your girlfriend." "She's _not _my girlfriend," protested Jeremy, although he wasn't sure if that was true. "Sure she isn't son, sure she isn't."

As Jeremy dumped his laundry in washer, he pondered whether Aelita was really _just _his friend, or something more. He also thought about if he would like it if she _was_ more than a friend, or not. With a start of surprise, he realized he would.


	3. Chapter 3: A Growing Relationship

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my faithful readers! Especially you Loyal-Leoblade. But every single review means a lot. This is only my second fanfic. Check out my first, called "The Mysterious New Girl" PLEASE check it out!

Patattack: yeah I love the embarrassment too! ;)

**Chapter 3: A Growing Relationship**

After both of them had changed out of their wet clothes, they met up in Jeremy's room. "So, what now?" asked Jeremy. "I don't know," Aelita replied. Suddenly she had an idea. She took something out of her pocket and raised it above her head.

She walked closer to Jeremy, grinning and turning red. "Oh Jeremy!" she sang, looking up. He looked up and instantly blushed. "Mistloe," she whispered mischievously. She shoved it back in her pocket and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders. She kissed him once, twice, three times. Then she gave him one long 10-second kiss. "Merry Christmas!" she said gleefully. Jeremy once again felt his knees collapse under him.

Aelita giggled and helped him over to his bed, where he fell in a daze. "Are you going to keep doing that every time I kiss you?" she asked, grinning and turning a bit red. He couldn't answer, but Aelita wouldn't let him off the hook. "Well, are you?" she repeated. "I-I um…" he stuttered, unable to form a sentence. His mind was blank, so he said the first thing that popped into it.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked. He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, wishing he hadn't said that. Aelita had a genuinely surprised look on her face. "I'llberightback!" He said quickly, running out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks looked like someone had painted them red. He made a frustrated noise and slammed his fist down on the sink counter. He immediately regretted it and shook it around, trying to lessen the pain.

"You are so pathetic," said the Jeremy in the mirror. "You're supposed to be a genius, not a stuttering, blushing, love-struck fool!" "What are you talking about?" said Jeremy. "Oh Aelita, oh Aelita, I love you _sooo_ much but I'm just too shy to admit it!" mocked mirror-Jeremy. "I do not!" Jeremy said as he felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Oh Aelita, I love when you kiss me but I'm so stupid I blush and freeze and stutter every time you do." "Shut up!" he yelled.

"I'll show you! I'm going kiss Aelita right now." "You do that," said mirror-Jeremy smirking.

It came as quite a surprise to Aelita when Jeremy stormed in angrily with his cheeks red. He walked right up to her and put one of his hands around her waist, and the other on the back of her head. His gazed softened. "I w-want to go on a d-date… with you." Her cry of surprise was muffled as he pulled her into a kiss. He pulled back and gazed at her lovingly. Then his gaze grew angry and he let go of her and marched out of the room into the bathroom.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly to himself in the mirror. "Think you're so smart? What are you going to tell her when you go back there?" Jeremy paled. "Just as I thought!" snickered mirror-Jeremy before fading.

He walked back into the room blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. He sat on his bed with his head buried in his arms, which were resting on his knees. "Are you ok?" asked Aelita worriedly. "No," muttered Jeremy. "What's wrong?" "I'm dying of embarrassment," he replied. "Why?" she asked. "Oh, no reason," muttered Jeremy. "Yes," said Aelita. "Huh?" said Jeremy. "Yes," repeated Aelita, cheeks reddening. "You said you wanted to um… date me… If you really mean it, I-I… want to um… d-date you too," she admitted, blushing madly. "Y-y-you d-do?" Jeremy stammered, surprised. "Uh… um y-yes," she stammered back, putting her hands behind her and suddenly finding something really interesting about the floor.

They were both sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding both of each other's hands. They didn't want to face each other, but were unable to tear their gazes away. At that moment Jeremy's mother came in. They both felt heat rise on their cheeks as she smiled and muttered, "Ah, young love." Jeremy let go of Aelita's hands and cleared his throat. "Yes, mom?" he asked. "Just wanted to tell you that supper is ready," she grinned, as she closed the door.

After about 5 minutes of staring at each other Aelita said, "Maybe we should get to supper." "Huh? Oh yeah! Ok supper right ok, yeah let's go," Jeremy stuttered. Aelita giggled. She got down and headed to the kitchen with Jeremy following. It was a normal supper and fortunately Jeremy's parents didn't embarrass him anymore. They showered and went to bed at 10:37. "Goodnight Aelita," said Jeremy. "Goodnight," she replied, closing the door to his room. He got a pillow and blanket and set his glasses on the small table beside the sofa. He laid down and made himself comfortable. After a minute though he felt like something was under him.

There was nothing on the cushions, and the covers weren't bunched up. Then he thought to look under the cushions. He got up and pulled them up.

**In Jeremy's Room…**

Aelita got in the bed and made herself comfortable. _It was so nice of Jeremy to give me his bed, _she thought. _Hmm, something's missing. _The bed felt a little empty. Like she was supposed to have something with her…. _Mr. Puck! That's what's missing. It's a good thing Jeremy found him for me,_ she thought as she got up to retrieve him. She looked in her bag. _Why can't I find him? _She asked herself. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed in her socks to the bathroom. He wasn't there. Then she went to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. She started panicking. She saw Jeremy's moving shape on the sofa and hurriedly tiptoed back to the room so as not to wake him. Little did she know he was already awake. As she sat on the bed a realization hit her hard. _I lost Mr. Puck,_ she thought dumbly.

Tears started to stream down her face. This wasn't just a cute little doll, or a prized possession. This was the only thing that she had left from her parents, beside some damaged pictures from the hermitage, or the actual hermitage. She started to cry quietly, her shoulders shaking. She laid down and turned over, tears streaming down her face and wetting the pillow.

**The Living Room…**

Jeremy lifted the cushions to reveal Mr. Puck. _Mr. Puck, _he thought. _Aelita must be looking for him,_ he realized. _I'll go bring it to her real quick. _He got up and headed to his room. He slowly and quietly opened the door to his room. He saw her unmoving shape and thought she was sleeping and was just about to close the door when Aelita made a noise. _It sounds like she's… crying? _He thought. Then her frame was wracked as she let out soft sobs. She turned over and Jeremy almost gasped as he saw the tears that were flowing out of her eyes. They were squeezed tightly shut, and her lip wobbled and opened and closed as she cried. Her shoulders shook and she muttered, "Why, why?"

"Oh, Aelita," said Jeremy softly, walking over to where she was crying on the bed. He hated seeing her like this. She looked up and tried to wipe her still flowing eyes. "Why… why are you still up?" without waiting for a replay she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing again.

"No, no. Please Aelita, please stop crying," said Jeremy, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. He couldn't stand to see her so sad. "I'm, I'm not crying," she said through sobs. "Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong," Jeremy pleaded. "There's nothing wrong!" Aelita lashed out angrily. Jeremy jerked back in surprise. "I'm sorry," she said. "I-I just-," Aelita cut herself off and started sobbing again.

"Aelita, please stop crying and tell me what's wrong. Please, please, please, stop crying," He pleaded, feeling tears slide down his cheeks. She looked at him. "I lost Mr. Puck," she sniffled miserably. "He-he was the only thing I had from my p-parents," she sniffled. "And now he's gone, and it's all my fault!" she started sobbing again.

Jeremy didn't really know what to do. "I'll be right back," he dashed out of the room leaving Aelita sitting there. He came back a few seconds later. She just looked at him and started to cry again. "No, wait, Aelita, please don't d-don't cry," he said, going over there and trying to soothe her. She just sobbed. "No, no please don't. Look, I found Mr. Puck for you," he said as he held out the doll to her. "Now p-please, stop crying, I hate to see you cry." "M-Mr. Puck?" she sniffled. Jeremy nodded. "Now will you please stop crying, I hate it when you're sad." She looked at him for a moment then took and squeezed the doll. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou Jeremy!" she said jumping off the bed and tackled him. "Oomph!" he said as he was tackled. "You're… welcome… Can't… breath…" he choked out. "Sorry," she said getting off of him and helping him up. "Thank you _so_ much Jeremy for finding him. I can't thank you enough!" she pecked him on the lips. "Oh well I uh," said Jeremy reddening, putting his hand behind him and scratching his head. "I-I uh, that's ok, it was nothing…" he said. "Oh it was a big something," said Aelita. "Thank you," she said as she gave him a hug. "Goodnight," she said as she pecked him on the cheek and climbed into bed with Mr. Puck. She closed her eyes and smiled. He heard her mutter in her sleep, "Come on Mr. Puck, let's go for a walk." "Goodnight," he whispered softly to his already sleeping fluffy, pink-haired angel. As he lay on the couch he wondered how he wondered how he would ever live without her. Then he blushed at that thought. _Why would I be thinking about that? _He was still pondering that thought when his answer came right before he drifted off. _It's because I can't live without her. _he realized. Then he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Already?

**Up-dat-ing? What is the foreign concept you call updat-ing? Yeah, Yeah, I know, I've been horrible. Just so busy... Well, here's the chapter. WARNING: Next chap will be really short...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Christmas already?**

The weeks practically flew by. Jeremy and Aelita had an enormous amount of fun spending time together. Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve already. Aelita yawned and stretched. _I can't believe how time flies. It's already Christmas Eve,_ she thought. She grabbed her shower kit and headed to the bathroom.

The Belpois' had the necessary shower material of course, but she had brought it by habit. She closed and locked the door, undressing and stepping into the shower. _It's been so much fun spending time with Jeremy, _she thought._ What with all the time he spends working._ She dried and changed into regular clothes, brushing her still sopping wet hair.

She walked out the door, only to turn the corner and bump into something, or rather, someone. "Ouch!" Jeremy and Aelita hit foreheads, and fell on the floor. Aelita looked at Jeremy, who was rubbing his forehead. He was still in his pajamas. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok Jeremy?" she asked, crawling over to him and looking at him like a protective mother often does to a hurt child.

Jeremy looked at her. "I'm fine, are you ok?" he asked with the same concern as Aelita. She smiled, now that she knew he wasn't hurt.

"Right as rain." They both grinned at each other. Jeremy got up and helped Aelita up. She adopted and expression of mock strictness. "Now Belpois, be more careful next time," she said in an impression of Jim's voice. "And you must be more careful, Ms. Stones," Jeremy said, imitating Aelita.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Merry Christmas Eve," Aelita said. "Merry Christmas Eve to you too Aelita," said Jeremy happily. He headed to take his shower. The day ahead was filled with Merriment, Christmas carols, and mistletoe.

Jeremy and his parents clapped. Aelita bowed, as she had had just finished a Christmas carol. "Come sing with me Jeremy," Aelita said, beckoning him with a hand. "I um, I'm not the best singer," Jeremy protested, shaking his head. Aelita smiled. "Aw, it doesn't matter. It's Christmas Eve Jeremy! Come sing with me," she insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the couch.

"But I can't sing," he protested feebly. "Let's sing jingle bells," Aelita said, totally ignoring him. He sighed. "I suppose there's nothing that'll make you change your mind?" he asked. "No way Jeremy, you're singing with me whether you want to or not." She grinned and got the music.

They sang. Jeremy was not the best singer, but he wasn't terrible. "See, it wasn't that bad, now was it?" Aelita asked him. "Yes it was," he said, keeping his eyes downcast and turning slightly pink. He sat back down on the couch, folding his arms. "I'll leave the singing to you, thanks." Aelita grinned at him.

"Kids, I think it's time to decorate the tree," Jeremy's father intervened. "Good," said Jeremy. "I've had quite enough caroling," he said. Aelita couldn't help but laugh. The next two hours were great. There was Christmas music on, and Jeremy and Aelita loved spending the time together.

Aelita even got to put the angel on.

The Belpois family, and the girl who felt like family, stood back to admire their work. "It's amazing," said Aelita. "I know, it looks great," said Jeremy. The rest of the day was as fun as this moment.

Jeremy and Aelita showered and changed into their pajamas. _What a fun day! It can really tire someone out. _She yawned and stretched, heading to Jeremy's room. _Oh, I forgot to say goodnight to Jeremy, _she thought. She turned around and headed to the living room, hoping Jeremy hadn't gone to sleep yet. Little did she know, Jeremy was having the same thoughts.

Jeremy was getting his makeshift bed ready on the couch, when he remembered that he forgot to say goodnight to Aelita. _I hope she's not asleep,_ he thought, dropping the covers and running around the corner.

"Whoa!" Jeremy and Aelita collided, and Aelita fell backward. She instinctively grabbed Jeremy's shoulders, and there was a soft thud as she hit the floor, Jeremy on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and realized that they were staring at each other. The teens flushed scarlet and Jeremy got up, taking Aelita's hand and pulling her up.

"You would have thought that we would've… learned our lesson," Jeremy muttered shyly, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. "Ha ha, I know," Aelita replied, placing her hands bashfully behind her back. While she was on the floor, something had caught her eye in the ceiling, and she looked up.

It was a sprig of a leaf and small red berries.

She let out a small, squeaky, almost inaudible, "Oh!" Jeremy looked at her, and followed her gaze to the ceiling. He turned an impressive shade of red. They both looked down at the exact same time, looking into each other's eyes. "You know what that means," she said, putting each of her hands on either side of his face.

She pulled him forward, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away. "Goodnight," she said, smiling as she saw Jeremy freeze up. "I-I-I uh," he stuttered. She laughed, and turning away she headed into Jeremy's room, closing the door behind her.

A second later her head popped out of the door. "Oh, and don't stay there all night, tomorrow's Christmas you know," she laughed.

Jeremy didn't have an answer to that. He just turned around without a word, and fell on the couch, pulling the covers over him. Both slept soundly that night.

The next morning, Jeremy made sure he was up before Aelita. He hurriedly got her presents from his hiding places, and changed into an elf costume. Then he grabbed the presents and stood in front of the door to his bedroom. He was none too soon; he heard her yawn.

A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Aelita, in her nightgown with an A on it and wearing her pink socks. She rubbed her eyes blearily and yawned again. Her eyes widened. "Oh, hello young lady, do you happen to know where miss Aelita Stones is?" Jeremy asked. Aelita's smile reached her eyes.

"That's me," she said laughed. "This is for you," he said, hefting the presents into her hands. She opened her mouth to reply, but Jeremy immediately turned around and hurried into the bathroom, where he changed back into his pajamas. When he came out, Aelita was still standing in the doorway holding her two presents, with a bewildered look on her face.

Jeremy grinned. "Where'd you get those?" he asked innocently. "Why, you gave them to me of course," she replied. "I'm sorry, I don't recall, it must have been someone else," he said, feigning confusion. Aelita grinned, and set the presents gently on the floor. "Merry Christmas, my little elf," she said, putting each of her hands on his shoulders and brushing a soft kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, his cheeks were cherry red. "M-Merry Christmas to you too," he managed to stammer back. She laughed, and turning around, she grabbed her shower kit and weaved around him into the bathroom to shower.

She closed the door, and looked in the mirror. Her hair looked messy, and she looked like she had the sleepy air of a person who just woke up, because of course, she had.

Undressing, she stepped into the shower and sighed with pleasure as the warm water hit her head. _Christmas will be great; we're going to have so much fun! _She thought_. _After she got out of the bathroom, Jeremy went in after her and closed the door. A few minutes later he came out, and he got her presents.

"You going to open them or not?" he asked, grinning.

They went into the living room and sat down.

Aelita was about to open her presents when she felt her heart sink.

"But, Jeremy…. I-I didn't get you anything," she stared at the present sadly.

"You being here with me is worth a thousand presents," Jeremy said firmly. When Aelita still looked unsure, he hugged her.

Aelita finally smiled and started opening one. She stared down in surprise at the necklace.

"Half of a yin yang… but, where is the other…?"

With a big smile, Jeremy wordless reached inside his collar and pulled out the other half, black with a white dot, and fit it into Aelita's piece.

"We're one in the same," he said. (**A/N: Cheesiest line ever, I know, but you can't deny that it's cute ^^) **

Aelita enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, Jeremy," she gushed. "I love it."

Instead of tucking it back inside their shirts, the two teens proudly showed it.

Unbeknownst to them, from the doorway, Mr. and Mrs. Belpois watched silently with huge smiles on their faces.

"Our little Jeremy has gotten himself a girlfriend," Mrs. Belpois said softly, heart rising and falling at the same time. She loved that he now had companionship, especially someone he loved, but at the same time, didn't want him to grow up.

"Maybe she's not his girlfriend quite yet, but they're getting there," Mr. Belpois half-agreed.

"Yes," murmured Ms. Belpois, "they're getting there."


	5. Chapter 5:All Good Things Come to an en

Chapter 5: All good things, coming to an end.

After Aelita had opened her other present, (which had turned out to be a doll like Mister Puck, except a girl, and with pink hair) they had breakfast together and spent the rest of the day having fun.

The day they were supposed to go back, Aelita had packed her stuff with a sinking heart. The vacation was so much fun. She resented it's ending.

Jeremy and Aelita rode in silence.

"Thank you for inviting me over. I had a really nice time," she said to Mr. Belpois, though directing the end and a smile at Jeremy.

"Well, it was our pleasure! We loved having such a charming girl. You also seem to make Jeremy especially happy," he added, causing Jeremy to blush.

It seemed as if they were at Kadic in no time.

With many a goodbye and thank you, the two went and put the baggage in their rooms, and met up with they're friends afterward.

"Hey guys!" Aelita said. Don't get it wrong, she _was _happy with Jeremy, but she had also missed her other friends.

"Hey princess! Did you have a fun vacation?" Odd asked, ending it with a smirk.

Aelita blushed, knowing the implied meaning.

"It was very nice. I had a great time," she gushed.

Odd opened his mouth, most likely to further tease the two, but Yumi interrupted.

"I like you necklace, Aelita. Where did you get it?"

"Jeremy gave it to me," she answered, fingering it fondly.

For a moment Yumi looked a bit panicked, remembering the last incident when Jeremy had 'given' her a necklace.

"Don't worry," Aelita said hastily. "He gave it to me for Christmas. He has the other half," she said.

Jeremy pulled the other half out of his shirt, smiling widely.

They two looked at each other, a silent message passing between them.

They were, in fact, one in the same.

* * *

I know, the ending sucks... I'm sorry. I wasn't much into finishing it since I found out how bad it was, but I always finish my stories... (So for those of you that think Code: Stories or The Mysterious New Girl will go unfinished, you are mistaken!)


End file.
